Mist In The Heart
by RedTrafficLightss
Summary: **ON HIATUS**No matter how you live your life, no matter what you think is in the cards for you, no matter how you act or react, your life has already been worked out for you and things will always happen the way they are supposed to happen. Calliope Torres and Arizona Robbins are fated to be together, their road is just a little longer than others.
1. Notification

_**Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**_

_**This is my first time actually posting my own fanfiction to a website. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Notification**

Callie stirred in her sleep as she heard her phone buzzing against the wooden surface of her nightstand. It vibrated for a few seconds then stopped. Her phone rarely made any noises in the middle of the night so she was curious as to who it was. She tried to force her eyes open, reaching for her phone. She squinted as she read the notification on the screen.

_Missed Call: Ari_

She was wide awake now. Phone in hand, she quietly climbed out of bed and tiptoed to the door. She opened it and walked through, closing it softly behind her. She let out the breath she was holding and walked over to the window in the living room that overlooked New York City, grabbing a sweater on the way. She slid the hoodie over her head and pried the window open. The cool New York breeze hit her as she stepped out onto the fire escape, taking a seat on the steps that led up to the next floor.

She looked at her phone and pressed the return call option displayed near the notification. She shivered as the phone rang.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Calliope."

Callie closed her eyes as the sweet voice poured through the phone into her ear. "Arizona."

Arizona's voice was barely above a whisper. "Hey."

"Hi."

There was a moment of silence as they both took in each other's presence. It had been a while.

"I - I missed your voice." Arizona admitted clutching her chest where her heart would be.

"I missed yours too. How are you?"

Arizona smiled. "I'm good." She heard the faint sound of a fire truck passing through the phone. She chuckled. "Where are you?"

Callie couldn't help but return Arizona's laugh. It had always been contagious to her. "On the fire escape freezing…for you"

Arizona looked over her shoulder into her bedroom, a grin etched on her face. "Sorry." She paused for a moment. "I didn't think you'd answer."

Callie pulled the phone away from her ear to glance at the time. "It's four here. I was sleep." She looked down at the passing cars. "You're lucky you're you."

Arizona slapped her hand to her forehead. "I'm _really_ sorry. I forgot about the time difference - three hours right?"

Callie shook her head, the smile permanent now. "Yes. It's okay though."

There was another moment of silence before Callie spoke up again. "I picked up your new book the other day."

Arizona blushed. "You did?" Something about Callie reading her work made her nervous. She bit her lip. "What do you think?"

Callie could hear the apprehension in her question. "It was amazing, just like all your other ones Arizona." Callie finished her book in two days, which says a lot with the schedule she keeps. If she was being completely honest, Callie's opinion about Arizona's work was bias, she loved everything she wrote.

"Thank you." Arizona glanced over her shoulder again. "How's everything for you?"

Callie beamed with joy. "Good, I've been working on a couple of scripts." Callie was a screenwriter, most famously known these days for creating and writing for the hit TV medical drama _Surgeon's Law_.

Arizona's smiled reached her eyes. "Wow. I'm really happy for you Calliope. You're doing what you always wanted."

Callie's smile faltered as she heard Arizona sing her name again. It made her heart flutter, the way it just rolled off of her tongue. "Thank you." She paused. "I really miss you."

Arizona sighed into the phone. It had been four years since she's seen Callie face to face. They dated when they were younger but things didn't work out; chalk it up to bad timing. They lost touch for a while so when her agent informed her that a Callie Torres wanted to get in contact with her, she didn't think it was Calliope. _Her _Calliope. "I miss you too. More than I'd like to actually."

"I-" Callie was cut off by the sound of footsteps coming down the hall.

"Baby?" A curious voice called out.

Callie cursed under her breath. "Arizona, I'm sorry. I have to go."

Arizona couldn't help the disappointment she felt at the conversations end. "Ok."

"Talk to you later."

Callie had just hung up the phone as her girlfriend Molly rounded the corner. "Babe, what are you doing out there?"

Callie climbed back through the window and closed it behind her. She faced Molly with a weak smile, placing her phone in her sweater's pocket. "I couldn't sleep."

Molly looked at Callie with volumes of love in her eyes and reached for the Latina's hand. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

Callie took Molly's hand and was led down the hall to their bedroom. A feeling of guilt passed through her body. She had a wonderful girlfriend right here… with her now, but something… someone in Seattle kept tugging at her heart. She entered the bedroom, her hand dropping freely to her side. She pulled the sweater over her head, her phone still in its pocket and threw it on the chair in the corner.

She climbed in bed and settled in on her back. Molly snuggled up next to her, her arm and leg wrapping around her girlfriend. She looked up into Callie's eyes. "You've been having a hard time sleeping lately baby. You should really go see someone about that."

The Latina looked at her girlfriend and smiled. She was a terrible person. "Yeah, I just might." She leaned down to place a soft kiss on her temple. "I love you."

Molly smiled and nuzzled further into her girlfriend, needing the warmth of her body to fall asleep. "I love you too."

Callie stared at the ceiling as Molly drifted back off into a slumber. Even as her girlfriend lay on her, there was someone else on her mind.

Arizona.

Arizona gripped the phone in her hand holding it against her chin. She already missed Callie's voice. She looked over her shoulder once more at her girlfriend Julie sleeping in their bedroom. The blonde ran her fingers through her hair and stood up, making her way into the room. Sitting her phone on the nightstand, she kicked of her slippers and eased into bed turning her back to her girlfriend.

She stared off in the dark lost in her own mind until she felt an arm wrap itself around her waist. Her body tensed up until those familiar soft lips kissed the back of her neck. She placed her own hand on the hand resting on her abdomen. Though she lay in the bed she'd been sharing with her partner for the past eight months, she couldn't help but anticipate the next conversation she would have with her ex.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Her Muse

**Thank you guys for your interest and reviews...I appreciate it all.**

**So now, without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Her Muse**

Arizona's eyes remained closed as her girlfriend snaked her way up her naked body. She'd just experienced a toe-curling orgasm and was trying to level out her uneven breathing. Julie eyes studied her girlfriend's face as she came down from her high. She smiled when Arizona's gaze met her own.

"Good?"

"Great."

Julie grinned and kissed Arizona's lips. "Now that should give you the inspiration to finish writing those last pages. Just call me your muse." She smiled at her joke.

Arizona couldn't help but laugh. She had caught a bad case of writer's block and Julie volunteered to help her get rid of it. "My muse? Ha! So it works just like that? Your sex is just that good?"

Julie tilted her head to the side, a sexy smirk playing across her lips. "Tell me it's not."

The blonde didn't answer right away. She pecked Julie's lips. "I guess I have to go test it out to see." Julie rolled off of her onto her back. She watched Arizona climb out of bed, baring all her glory as she sashayed into the bathroom. She heard the shower cut on and debated going to get in with her. She decided against it, knowing Arizona would never get to her work.

When Arizona exited the bathroom ten minutes later, Julie was sitting on the bed reading a magazine. She looked up and got off the bed herself, needing to take a shower as well. She tapped Arizona's bottom and smiled, closing the bathroom door. Arizona grinned and went to her dresser to slip on a long t-shirt that stopped a few inches above her knees and a pair of panties. She grabbed her laptop and walked past the kitchen counter, grabbing a banana, and made her way to the sofa. She plopped down and opened her computer. While it booted up, she peeled her banana and took a bite.

She finished the fruit and placed the peel on the coffee table. She unlocked her flash drive and pulled up her newest work of art, she had yet to title it. This piece was somewhat a crime/drama. It was about a police officer who had premonitions of crime's being committed. She just had to figure out when and where. Arizona just couldn't figure out how she wanted to end the book. And that was really bothering her, she hated feeling like their wasn't a creative bone in her body.

She leaned her head against the back of the sofa and closed her eyes. She exhaled, trying to clear her mind. She hoped some form of creativeness would creep in, but nope. Nothing. That truly sucked because she had a deadline and it was slowly approaching. She jerked her head up when she heard a pair of keys jingling. She turned around to see Julie stuffing them in her purse. She was fully dressed.

"Where you going?"

Julie glanced towards her girlfriend and continued to load her purse with her belongings. "Shopping with Jamie then I'll swing by the store to pick up a few groceries."

Arizona nodded her head then turned back around. Julie walked to the back of the couch and ducked down to place a kiss on Arizona's cheek. She looked at the empty page on the computer screen. She shook her head then walked over to the door. "Try to get some work done." She opened the door, looking over her shoulder. "And make sure you put something in your stomach please." She saw the banana peel on the table. "Other than that banana."

Arizona grinned at her girlfriend. There were times when Arizona would be so involved in her work that she would forget to eat. An empty stomach and hours on the computer didn't fare well together for the blonde. She adored the way Julie looked out for her.

"Okay _mom_," Arizona playfully mocked.

"That's right." She laughed lightly. "Love you."

As she closed the door Arizona called out. "Love you too."

She refocused her attention back on her laptop. She knew that just sitting here wouldn't do anything to help with her book. So, she placed the laptop on the sofa and got up. She knew how this worked; the more you forced your creativeness to ooze out, the more it recoiled into the back of your brain. She decided she would lounge around for a bit. For about an hour and a half, she did absolutely nothing. She watched a little T.V., talked a little bit with her best friend Teddy and finally, indulged herself in a carton of cookie dough ice cream. It could've been in her mind but she suddenly felt a few pounds lighter, the stress weighing on her shoulders slowly disappearing. She was ready. She grabbed her laptop and her hands began to aimlessly hammer away at the keys on the keyboard.

Arizona rubbed the back of her hand across her eyes as she slowly left dreamland and entered back into reality. The insistent knocking on the door, that she swore was a part of her dream, the blame for pulling her out of her slumber. She went to sit up, the computer in her lap almost falling to the floor.

She mumbled to herself as she placed the laptop on the coffee table. "Great, writer's block was so bad it put me to sleep."

She stood up and stretched, her bones cracking. She walked to the door as another round of knocking hit against the metal.

"I'm coming! You shouldn't have forgotten your keys."

Arizona swung the door open and instead of being greeted by the green eyes and red hair that belonged to her girlfriend, she looked up at dark hair and brown eyes. Brown eyes that were familiar, brown eyes she hadn't seen in so long. She gasped in shock.

"Calliope?"

She looked different…older. Her hair was shorter than she remembered, stopping right underneath her shoulders. She gave her a once over, black boots, tight blue jeans, and a purple top, overlapped with a black leather jacket. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. No one made any moves, the Latina at the door taking in the sight of _her_ Arizona.

Arizona walked backwards into the apartment, Callie taking it as an invitation for her to walk in…so she did. She closed the door behind her and waited for Arizona to say something.

"What – what are you doing here? How'd you know where I lived?"

Callie lightly chuckled. "I came to see you and I know people in high places I guess." She laughed again at her own joke. "I hope it's okay that I'm here."

Arizona shook her head, still not believing that Callie was standing in her apartment. Their last conversation was a week ago and – well she didn't think she would ever really see her again. So she said nothing.

"This is nice. From the colors I'm guessing you decorated." Callie glanced around, feeling like she was standing in the middle of an Easter basket. She looked back at Arizona and sighed. This was not a reaction she had gauged.

"This was a bad idea." She contemplated her next move. "Yeah, I'm going to go." Callie went to turn around but Arizona grabbed her arm.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just shocked that you're here." She turned Callie around. "Please stay."

Arizona flashed a dimpled smile and that's all Callie needed to see.

"I came all the way from New York for this."

Arizona watched Callie move closer, felt her cup her face with her right hand, felt her left hand tugging at the front of her shirt pulling her in closer, felt Callie's breath against her lips as she moved in and finally felt soft lips against her own. She felt her toes tingle, a feeling that ran through her entire body. This – this is what she's been missing. Their chemistry was still very much present, the last four years not doing much to simmer the flame that always burned between the two of them. Arizona's first instinct was to pull away - she had a girlfriend but it was as though they were magnets, drawn to each other. There was nothing else she could physically do but bury herself into the kiss. She began to move her lips with Callie's as her arms snaked around the neck of the taller woman. Callie placed her hands on the blonde's hips, squeezing the flesh it laid upon.

The kiss was slow, tentative, sweet. Four years of not being in contact with one another poured into the first thirty seconds. Callie ran her tongue along Arizona's bottom lip the way she used to when she wanted permission to enter. Arizona obliged and opened her mouth, their tongues meeting. Arizona moaned into the kiss and Callie gripped her tighter, the sound music to her ears. Arizona pulled away, the moan a sign of what she was really doing.

Breathing heavy she asked Callie about her girlfriend.

"I'm kissing the person who I want to be with." She leaned in to place another kiss on Arizona's lips but she pulled away again.

"What about Julie?" Her voice was soft.

Callie chuckled. "What about her?"

Arizona didn't have an answer as she allowed herself to be kissed again. Callie hoisted her up, the blonde wrapping her legs around the Latina's waist. Callie walked over to the sofa and gently laid Arizona down, removing her jacket before lying on top of her.

"I missed feeling you like this." Callie whispered in Arizona's ear before she began kissing her neck.

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the braches of it looking at me_

Arizona pulled Callie to her lips but didn't kiss her. Both hands cupped her face as she stared into her eyes. Her thumbs ran across her cheeks. She hesitated for a moment.

"What?" Callie's voice was soft.

"You're beautiful." Arizona spoke against Callie's lips before kissing her again.

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on._

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in?_

_I getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Arizona rubbed the back of her hand across her eyes as she slowly left dreamland and entered back into reality. The insistent ringing of her phone, the one that got louder as she drifted awake, the blame for pulling her out of her slumber. She went to sit up, the computer in her lap almost falling to the floor.

By now the ringing had stopped but at this moment, she didn't care that she had missed a phone call. She looked around confused. There was no way that was a dream…yet it was. There was no way that Callie was on her mind to the point that she dreamed about her…yet she just did. They say dreams are filled with our inner most thoughts and desires, things we want but can't have when we're awake.

"No." She shook her head of the thoughts swimming around in it. "No, it was just a dream." She roughly rubbed her hands over her face. "Just a dream."

She looked at the computer screen and began typing. Thoughts and ideas that were previously a victim to her writer's block came rushing through easily. An hour later, she was done. She had a muse after all.

* * *

**Yay ! Arizona got her book done, all it took was a rather intimate dream about Callie. Well whatever it takes for art right?**

**Her ringtone is: Keane - Somwhere Only We Know**

**Let me know what you think..**


	3. When The Cat's Away

**Here goes another one..**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - When The Cat's Away**

"I thought you big city people were party animals – partying into the wee hours of the morning? What are you doing home?" Arizona teased Callie as she shifted in her bed so that she was lying on her stomach. It was two in the morning in New York making it eleven in Seattle. Arizona should've been asleep. She had to meet with her agent in the morning but she was enjoying her conversation with Callie. They had already been on the phone for an hour and it didn't look like either one of them planned on getting off anytime soon.

Callie laughed as she sat down on the edge of her bed, kicking off her slippers. "Well this big city party animal decided to get some work done tonight." She paused, her voice softening. "Then I decided to call you."

Arizona suddenly had a lump in her throat. She continued to tell herself that it was just harmless flirting between the two of them but ever since her dream, she began to think that maybe things weren't so harmless. Well at least on her end. Ever since she's known Callie, the Latina has been a flirt. So she wasn't worried about her. She's the one who had the dream. She was worried about herself.

Callie chastised herself at her comment. Arizona's unspoken reaction was just subtle enough for her to know that she said the wrong thing so she attempted to lighten the mood. "Let's not forget your party animal days."

The blonde fought off the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right. I have three words for you. Dirty. Bar. Bathroom."

Arizona turned over onto her back, subconsciously twirling a piece of hair in between her fingers. They had met in a bar in New York through mutual friends when both women were in college. Callie would flirt endlessly with the blonde and she would flirt back. This went on for about a month until Callie kissed her in a dirty bar bathroom. They went home together that night and started a whirlwind romance that was cut short when Arizona decided to move from New York back to Seattle when her father got sick. "Nope, no recollection here."

Callie laughed. "Uh huh. You were the epitome of party animal. I took a few lessons from you." She paused, recalling a few events from their past. "I remember someone getting their heels caught in a grate, and falling breaking her hand after one too many drinks." She heard Arizona gasp. "I also remember a certain someone tripping over a wire, cutting off all the lights and music in that club. Let's not forget you almost hooking up with Justin when you were very much a lesbian."

"Why – why are those things in your memory bank?" She chuckled lightly. "I specifically remember telling you to wipe that one about Justin out permanently. We _almost _kissed." She shook her head thinking about her college years. "I was clumsy and young and dumb."

"Yes, you were. But you were also cute, which is probably why I never got too upset with you over the silly things you did."

"No, you never got too upset with me because you were completely smitten with everything Arizona."

Callie blushed and nodded her head. "I was…I was."

There was a brief moment of silence, Arizona this time being the one to speak up. She cleared her throat checking the time on the clock on her nightstand. "It's getting kind of late. Where's Molly?"

Callie closed her eyes, shaking the thoughts of Arizona and their brief but fulfilling relationship free. The mention of Molly reminded her that she had a waiting email that needed her attention. "In Paris." Amalia 'Molly' Eliza Sanchez was a model, one that seemed to be booking a lot of jobs lately.

"Really? You decided not to go?"

"No." Callie shifted in her own bed so that she was sitting upright against the headboard. "I'm going out of town myself on Friday."

"Ok." Arizona tried to stifle a yawn, to no avail.

"You sleepy?"

"I'm fine. So…"

"Uh, where's your doctor?"

The blonde smirked at Callie's reference to Julie. "_My doctor_?"

"Yes…your doctor."

"Well." She yawned again. "She's on call tonight."

"You're sleepy." This time the Latina stated it instead of asking. "You need to go to sleep." She yawned herself. "See now you got me doing it."

Another smile tugged at Arizona's lips as she yawned again, this time her eyes watering from trying to hold it back. "I'm ok, really."

Callie's heart fluttered when she realized that Arizona didn't want to get off the phone with her. She would've loved to stay on the phone all night long with her, but Arizona was tired and she couldn't deprive her from sleep, no matter how bad she wanted to. "Listen, you get your beauty rest." She glanced at her own clock. "I'm going to catch up on mine too."

After a moment of hesitation, the blonde finally obliged. "Ok, fine. I'll talk to you later Calliope."

"Yes you will Arizona." Her voice got low, a touch of tenderness to it. "Goodnight."

Arizona's voice was barely above a whisper, her heart seeming to beat an extra time. "Goodnight."

Both women hung up, smiles plastered to their faces. Callie woke up a few hours later, obviously on the right side of the bed. Her best friend Mark eyed her as she moved around her kitchen in an abnormally good mood. She was _not_ a morning person.

He snapped his fingers and pointed at her, a light bulb going on in his head. "You dog, you had sex last night didn't you?"

Callie looked at him with a straight face, obviously not amused. He shook his head as he thought about it. "No, you're faithful these days." His fingers rubbed his chin, contemplating why his friend was so happy. "Phone sex?" Callie's look didn't falter. "Really? I didn't know you did that."

She took a sip of her piping hot coffee, shaking her own head. "Mark, you're an ass. No I didn't have sex - with anyone last night."

He stole a piece of toast off her plate as she sat down next to him at the breakfast bar. "Right. Anyway, I got the flight info for Friday. You have three days to get everything in order. We'll be in L.A. for a while." He took a bite of the toast and looked at Callie for a response as it crunched in his mouth. The Latina was flying out to Los Angeles since that was where _Surgeon's Law_ was shot. Not only was she a writer, but she was also an executive producer to the show. She dabbled in some directing every now and then as well, but not on this show. Mark - he wasn't just her best friend, he was also her agent. For the most part whenever she moved, he moved.

She took a forkful of eggs in her mouth. "I didn't even start packing yet."

"Well." Mark stood up. "You better get to it. No packing last minute, that's how we missed our flight last time." He walked over and laid across the couch, his feet on the arm rest. Callie looked over her shoulder at him. "Do I come over to your place and make myself at home?"

Mark raised both his eyebrows. "Uh, yeah you do." He picked up the remote and clicked on the TV.

* * *

"So babe, they want me to go out to L.A. to meet with Screen Capture Productions about making my book into a TV series." Arizona grabbed her bag out of the passenger seat and stepped out of her car, locking it behind her. She was on her way home from her meeting with her agent, Derek Shepherd, who just so happened to inform her about the production company's plan for her book, _Bloodstained Promises_. To say she was elated would be an understatement.

"That's amazing baby. I'm so proud of you." Julie beamed with a smile that brightened her eyes. Her girlfriend was amazing.

"Thank you. Gosh, I really can't believe it. I didn't write the book thinking that it was going to go any further than just a book." She walked into her apartment building, taking the stairs to her floor two at a time.

"You're so talented and great at what you do. I don't understand why you –" Julie was cut off by her pager going off. She checked it. "Damn, 911. Baby I got to go but I will see you when I get home and we can celebrate."

Arizona walked into her apartment and threw her bag and keys on the couch. "Ok, love you."

"Love you too."

Arizona hung up the phone and made her way in the room. She dug to the back of her closet to pull out a suitcase. She had a flight to La-La Land tomorrow afternoon, she needed to start packing.

* * *

**In the next chapter I foresee a meeting of two very beautiful...finally right?**

**Let me know what you think...**


	4. City Of Angels

**Guys, thank you for the reviews. I enjoy reading them, they kind of make me smile lol. The girls - their girlfriends are completely clueless huh? I wonder how long that'll last. And I'm curious to know what they'll do when they find out. Hmmm...while I ponder that, enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – City Of Angels**

Arizona slid her key card out of the lock on her door as the green light came on and pushed the door open. She walked in, her suitcase dragging behind her. The bathroom was to left of where she stood and directly in front of her was a huge bed. A TV sat mounted on the wall a few feet from the bed and right underneath that were two mini sofas, a table in the middle of them. She left her suitcase by the door and took a seat on the sofa closet to her. She pulled out her phone and sent her girlfriend a quick text letting her know she arrived safely and was settling into her room. She would call her later.

Her agent's room was right next doors to hers and right before they separated, he informed her that the meeting was at nine. The plan was to grab a quick breakfast and then be on their way. For now though, there wasn't much that she could do so she decided on ordering some room service, taking a shower and then crawling in bed for the night.

The next morning, Arizona listened intently to the man that demanded your attention every time he spoke. From the conviction in his voice to the confidence he exuded from his physical appearance, Richard Webber could and would get you to believe in him and the things he said. "As I'm sure you know, the TV channel Screen Capture and Screen Capture Productions work hand in hand." He looked at his two colleagues that sat next to him, Miranda Bailey and Owen Hunt. "We wanted to turn _Bloodstained Promises _into a TV series. We read the book and loved the storyline. Your character Mercy Hunter is brilliant - an assassin with a twist to herself. We want this on our channel." He paused for a moment allowing what he said to linger in the air.

Owen Hunt spoke next. "Pre-production - there are two main points that we would need to address first. One would be obtaining the film rights for the book. As of now, you own those. Correct?" Owen looked between Arizona and Derek and they simultaneously nodded their heads. "Ok...well Ms. Robbins, you will be an executive producer on this project. But that's not the only job we want you to have. That brings us to the next matter. We need to develop a pilot script, one that we want you to write."

Arizona furrowed her brows, second guessing herself. She wrote books, novels. Writing a screenplay was in a whole other league, one she wasn't a part of. Miranda Bailey noticed the looked on her face and chimed in. "Of course, we will bring other writers in to help but we want you to contribute because this character needs to stay true to her form and nobody knows her better than you. With you at the head writing position, the story will come to life on screen."

Arizona's eyes went wide. They were seriously considering having her as the head writer. This was a lot to take in and there was still more to come. Derek noticed the look on his client's face and gently patted her shoulder turning to the man in charge. "Richard, that's a great proposition but if she chooses to decline is there another option?"

"Yes. But we want her." Derek nodded his head, his facing portraying that the wheels in his head were slowly starting to turn. Webber continued. "After we have an adequate pilot script, we will move into the next faze which is production. But we'll cross that bridge when we get there." The room went silent, Richard looking between Bailey and Hunt. They really hoped they could convince her to write for the show.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Derek asked Richard who nodded his head. "Yes, certainly." Richard, Bailey and Hunt exited the room. Once they were alone, Derek turned to Arizona. "This is a huge opportunity. You won't just be an author anymore; you'll be so much more than that. This would open doors…" Arizona said nothing so he continued. "Richard is a good friend of mine. When he says something, he means it and if he wants you I say we go for it. You're an amazing writer. You just need to gain a bit more confidence in yourself. "This right here -" He looked around the room. "This is where it begins for you."

Arizona took in everything he was saying. She was being ridiculous, she knew she was amazing. She was twenty-nine years old and had already published three books with one more on the way. That was talent. Pure unadulterated talent. She was silly for second guessing herself. "Ok. I'm in."

Derek lips formed into his patented smile. "Perfect." He turned around and motioned through the glass walls of the conference room they sat in for the three bodies that waited outside. They filed back in with hopeful looks on their faces waiting to hear what they so desperately wanted to.

"Yes." Arizona smiled as the words left her lips. Richard clapped his hands together, a bright smile coming to light. "Perfect. This is going to be amazing." He looked at Derek. "How long are you guys in town?"

"We leave tomorrow morning."

Hunt nodded his head. "Well, we'll need you back in a week or so - you know work out everything with the lawyers and contracts. We'll have you meet some more of the staff, and hopefully your new writing partners."

An hour later, Arizona was back in her room and three hours after that, she stood looking out the window of her hotel room. She had already called everyone she needed to; Julie, Teddy, her brother Tim, and her parents Barbara and The Colonel. She owed what was happening now to those people. They believed in her when she didn't believe in herself, they stood by her no matter what, they were her everything and she was making them a part of this journey she was about to embark upon.

* * *

Derek ended his phone call with Owen Hunt and jotted down a few notes; almost two weeks after their initial meeting and they just booked a date for them to fly back to L.A. They discussed some business -formalities. They touched base on who would accompany Arizona on writing the pilot script. Derek was a business man and as a business man, he wanted this script to test through the roof. Derek was also a family man and as a family man, he wanted the girl who he looked at as his little sister to be succeed on this new venture she was already tentative about. Putting those two things together, he knew that he needed to find someone who would add to this process. He needed to look out for family.

Derek repeated the last word of his thoughts out loud. "Family." A wide smile grew on his lips. "Of course –family." He looked for a name in the contact list of his phone and hit the green call button.

Mark stopped the movie on his TV screen as he pulled his ringing phone out of his pocket. He didn't bother looking at the caller ID as he answered. "Sloan. Mark Sloan."

"That still isn't funny." Mark smiled at the voice on the phone. "You've always been a little sour that it doesn't work with Derek Shepherd."

Both men laughed. "How have you been man?" Derek asked his best friend who he grew up with. When they were younger, Derek's parents took Mark in when his parent's no longer felt like being parents. From age seven, they were raised like brothers - family. They were extremely close, so close that they even followed down the same career path.

"I'm good man. Out here in L.A. with Callie. You know their working on season two of her show." He paused. "What about you? How's everything? How's Meredith?" They talked occasionally when they weren't too busy so they were pretty much up to date on each other's lives.

"Everything is good. I'm actually going to be out in L.A. for a bit myself."

Mark was surprised. "Really? Business?"

"Yeah, my client's book is being turned into a TV series." Mark offered his congratulations. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok?"

"I want Callie to come write for the series."

* * *

Mark looked down at his watch, _2:05 PM. _They were late, which wasn't helping his case at all considering Callie didn't even want to take this meeting. Callie was really particular about her work so when it was time to really focus on _Surgeon's Law, _that's all she wanted to focus on. She didn't even think about other decision annoyed Mark but he respected it for the most part. That was until Derek called him. Mark had been hearing a lot about _Bloodstained Promises. _It received rave reviews from the critics. Writing for two hit shows was a really good look for Callie. So he booked the meeting not really caring that the Latina would probably threaten to fire him…again.

Callie scowled at Mark from across the table where she sat. She was pissed. The only reason she was here was because she didn't want to make her _ex-_agent look bad. She didn't know who wrote the book, she didn't care. She would politely decline then rush off to meet Molly for a bite to eat. She looked at the time on her phone and narrowed her eyes. "Their late."

"I know, just give them a few more minutes." He tapped his fingers against the table. Callie sucked her teeth and stood up. "Ay, where you going?"

She rolled her eyes and moved towards the door. "Relax Sloan, I'm just going to the bathroom." She exited the room and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Mark exhaled slightly becoming frustrated himself. He heard a knock at the door and turned to see a receptionist stick her head in. "Your two-o'-clock's here."

"Finally," he muttered under his breath. "Send them in." Seconds later, his childhood friend walked in followed by a blonde. He stood up and greeted Derek with a quick hug. "Took you long enough to get here." They pulled away.

"Yeah sorry, we're still getting used to L.A." Derek looked at Arizona. "This is Arizona Robbins." Mark took her hand and she gave it a firm shake, "Nice to meet you."

"You too, I've heard a lot about you." Arizona smiled her dimpled smile. Mark looked at Derek with a smirk. "Don't believe anything he tells you, it's all lies." The room filled with laughter as Mark motioned for them to take their seats across the table. Arizona sat down and looked around the room, obviously expecting two people. Mark took notice and chimed in. "Yeah, she ran to the bathroom. She'll be back any second." He paused, "How you liking the City of Angels so far?"

"It's nice, it's only like my fourth time coming here so I'm still getting used to the place." She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Well you'll be spending a lot of your time -" He was cut off by an impatient Latina walking into the room looking down at her phone. "Mark, how much longer do we have to wait because this girl is really -" She looked up and almost dropped her phone, her eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Arizona?"

"Calliope?"

Mark and Derek looked between the two women in the room. Derek spoke up. "You two know each other?"

Neither woman responded, they just continued to stare at each other frozen in utter disbelief. To Callie, Arizona looked - she looked amazing. Her hair was much longer than she remembered. She wore it straight now as opposed to the curls she used to sport. She looked from her mouth, which remained slightly ajar, to her beautiful eyes. God those eyes were still as blue as she remembered.

Arizona watched Callie's gaze as she took in every inch of her face. When their eyes met again, Arizona took her turn at giving the Latina a once over. She started at her feet, eyes inching up her jean-clad legs. Arizona's eyes rode the curve of her hips to her stomach, raking up the last few inches to her face. God, she was still as beautiful as she remembered. Her hair was shorter now, a cut that suited her well.

"Callie. Callie. CALLIE!"

She snapped out of her trance and turned her neck towards the direction of where her name was being called from. Mark gave her a questioning look.

"What?"

He shook his head. They obviously knew each other, no point in repeating the question. "Nothing." He patted the chair next to him. "Have a seat." Callie slowly walked over to the chair, her mind still trying to grasp the fact that her phone buddy could quite possibly become more than just her phone buddy.

"It's your book?"

Arizona slowly nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Wow! Small world huh?" Callie laughed nervously.

"Yeah." The two woman locked eyes again until Derek cleared his throat.

"Well okay then. We all know why we're here. We want you in on this project, we need a pilot script and we want you to work on it with Arizona. You have the talent and the experience."

Mark nodded his head. "Yes. Well, the offer is amazing and the fact that you even thought about her means a lot. Unfortunately, after talking with Callie we've decided that -"

"I'll do it." The words left Callie's mouth before she could stop them. Mark turned to her, a clear look of confusion written on his face. "I thought you said that you didn't want to -"

Callie cut him off again. "Nope, never said that." She turned and looked at Arizona. "I'm in."

"Cal, you -" Callie put her finger up to stop Mark mid-sentence and turned to Arizona. "What book is it?"

Arizona smiled shyly. "Uh, _Bloodstained Promises."_

Callie's face lit up. "Really? I love that book."

"I know." Arizona smiled again.

Derek clapped his hands together. "Perfect." He looked at Callie. "This is going to be great." He turned to Mark as they indulged themselves in talks of business.

Brown eyes stayed locked on the blonde. "It is."

"Wow." Arizona whispered to herself as her gaze fell upon the surface of the table.

Callie pulled out her phone and sent a quick text.

**_Molly I have to cancel lunch. Something came up. See you at the house._**

* * *

**And the ball has started rolling...**


	5. Reconnecting

_**Thanks for your reviews, as always their appreciated. I have to admit, this chapter was halfway done last week and then I saw the season 9 premiere and I got a little sad. Since your my fellow people, I feel like I can vent to you. First, Mark Sloan - his death tugged at my emotional cords a little bit. I'm not really a crier but my eyes watered a bit. Secondly, some people were upset at the drama that looms for our precious Callie and Arizona. It could just be me but I ****love**** the loss of her leg for their relationship. You get to see them from a different light. I don't know, maybe I'm crazy. Lol anyway, here we go...**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Reconnecting**

Callie slowly opened her eyes as her room filled with the smell of something burning. She immediately reached her hand out to the other side of the bed, a side that was now cold. She groaned and rubbed the excess sleep from her eyes. She took her time getting out of bed, sliding her feet into her slippers and throwing a robe over a semi naked body. She walked down the hall…her destination the kitchen. Molly had just finished putting a scalding hot pan in the sink, the cold water running on it making smoke go up in the air. Callie walked over to the breakfast bar and took a seat.

Molly turned around and smiled, placing a plate in front of her girlfriend. "I made you breakfast!"

Callie looked down at the mess in front of her. Everything was burnt. Burnt eggs, burnt bacon, burnt toast, _everything_ was burnt. She picked up a piece of toast and with a butter knife scrapped off the dark portions. "Why?"

Molly's face instantly fell. Callie tried to cover up her words. "I mean, I know you're really busy honey. I could've just grabbed something on the way to the office." Molly couldn't cook to save her life. It was ridiculous. This woman could burn boiling water and that was impossible. The funny thing was that Molly knew she couldn't cook, yet she still insisted on trying and Callie appreciated it…well kind of. "The presentation is good though baby." There was a cup of orange juice and halve of grapefruit on either side of the plate. Callie stuck her fork in the pile of eggs and took it into her mouth. The eggs crunched in her mouth and eggs, they weren't supposed to crunch. Molly smiled and came to sit next to her girlfriend. Callie smiled back and tried to chew through the pain but she couldn't. It tasted terrible. She grabbed a paper towel and spit the food into it. Molly gasped as the Latina turned to her.

"Baby, did you hear the crunching? Eggs aren't supposed to crunch. I love you and I appreciate you trying to do something nice but let's scratch cooking off the list. Ok?" She leaned over and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. She took a sip of her orange juice and picked up her grapefruit, digging her spoon into it. "Hey, don't look like that?" Molly was pouting. "You _know _you can't cook. I would've been doing us both a disservice by lying."

Molly scoffed. "How would you have been doing yourself a disservice?"

Callie began to laugh. "Me having to run in and out of the bathroom today at work with a sour stomach would have been very unprofessional."

Molly hit her girlfriend in the shoulder and cracked a smile. "Whatever." She got up from her seat and rounded the kitchen counter, pulling the plate from in front of her girlfriend and emptying it in the trash. "You want to go grab breakfast?"

Callie looked at the clock on the stove. "I would love to but can't. I'm already running a little late." She finished off her grapefruit and cup of juice, handing both to her girlfriend who disposed of it. Callie got up and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower. Molly followed right behind her, sitting on the toilet to talk to her girlfriend. This was a usual ritual between the two.

"Right, you start on um, I forget the name but you start on the pilot script right?"

Callie stepped in the shower. "Yes, I start writing today for _Bloodstained Promises._"

"Did you read the book, it's really good. I read it while on the plane back from Paris."

Callie smiled to herself. "I did actually, a long time ago." She scrubbed her body with her favorite body wash.

Molly toyed with the hem of her t-shirt. "Arizona Robbins, she's talented. After that book I had Maurice go and pick up her other ones…"

Molly continued talking but Callie drowned her out after the mention of the blonde's name. They hadn't seen each other since that awkward meeting three days ago. They haven't had any contact, no phone calls, no texts. Callie's wanted to say something to Arizona but didn't know what. See, it was different when they were across the country from each other. But the game was changed now; they would be working in the closest proximity to each other possible. After months of flirting over the phone, how were they supposed to act in person? Neither knew, but they would definitely be finding out today.

Callie was startled out of her thoughts with the shower door being pulled open. "Did you hear me?"

Callie let the water cascade down her face, before answering. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

Molly looked at her warily before replying. "Nothing." She slid the shower door closed and walked towards the door. "Hurry up; I got to get showered too." She walked out the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Callie was dressed and ready to go within thirty minutes, which was good because she wanted to grab a bagel or something on the way. After kissing Molly goodbye, she made her way out of her condo to her car, a 1968 red Mustang. This car she kept in L.A. because it wouldn't fare to well back home. She started the engine and made her way to the writing studios.

She arrived with a few minutes to spare. The room was occupied with a couple of people but Arizona wasn't one of them. She greeted everyone with a good morning and took a seat next to Bailey, who'd she known from previously working together.

"Hey. Where's Arizona?"

Bailey diverted her eyes from the computer screen in front of her and deadpanned. "If she's not here then I don't know where she is."

Callie chuckled. Bailey was so snappy in the morning. "Ok then." She pulled out her own computer and set it up in front of her. She looked around the room once more. Today was the introduction to things. Ultimately, the creation of the pilot script would be left up to two people – Arizona and Callie. Bailey would oversee this process to make sure things continued to flow smoothly.

"Good Morning." A shy voice came from the entrance of the room. Everyone snapped their heads around to see Arizona followed by Derek entering. Richard Webber who was pouring himself a cup of coffee stopped what he was doing and greeted the pair.

"Good Morning." He gestured around the table. "Please have a seat so we could get started."

Callie hadn't taken her eyes off of the blonde who looked extremely nervous. Arizona sat down, with Derek on her right. She pulled out her computer and nervously tapped at the keys on the keyboard. Callie shut her laptop and picked it up along with her bag and made her way over to the blonde. She sat in the seat to her left, Arizona obviously surprised by her action. Callie offered her a smile and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"You looked nervous, figured it'd be nice to have a friendly face in your corner."

Arizona shivered at the Latina's breath on her ear. Anyone breathing that closely to her ear would solicit that reaction out of her. That's what she told herself after she realized just how unprovoked her reaction was. She patted Callie's leg under the table and whispered back. "Thank you."

Webber cleared his throat, commanding the attention of the people in the room. "Well good morning to you all, thank you for being on time. We have some work to get done." He went to retrieve his cup of coffee and talked as he mixed his beverage to his liking. "We need a script written. Our goal for the moment is to start something that we can build on. We have our amateur screen writer and our veteran." He looked over at the two writers. "The reason we signed Torres on for this project is because we wanted someone who knew what they were doing with a high success rate. We wanted Robbins on board because no one can tell the story like her."

He took a sip from his cup and sat down at the head of the table. "You two will be working very closely together in the coming months. I don't expect a script to be ready in a week. There will be draft after draft until it's perfect for production. There isn't a time limit because what we want is a spectacular finish product and that's something you can't rush.

"Bailey will be who you turn your scripts in to. She will be the one who's responsible for getting the feedback needed to better it for the next draft." Bailey nodded her head.

Arizona's nervous habit transferred to her leg as it shook under the table. Callie chuckled as she grabbed the blonde's hand that was still resting on her leg. She knew about Arizona's authority issues all too well, a few tears soaking her shirt after a professor raised their voice at her back in college. She gave it a gentle squeeze, seeing the blonde smile at the gesture from the corner of her eyes.

"I don't want to hold you two ladies up so we'll let you too get started. Bailey, Shepherd, shall we?"

Derek looked over at Arizona. "Alright, good luck." He looked at his phone. "I have a few other engagements this afternoon. You can find you way back okay, right?"

Arizona was about to answer when Callie chimed in. "I'll make sure she gets there when were done."

Derek gave Callie a knowing smile. Mark had told him everything even though Callie had asked him not too. He was a terrible gossip. "Ok." He patted Arizona's shoulder and followed Webber and Bailey out the room. The door closed and silence filled the air. They were finally alone and neither knew where to start. Callie noticed her grip on the blonde's hand and let go.

"Well, Mercy Hunter's about to go on a journey." She laughed lightly getting a similar one from Arizona. She turned to look into bright blue eyes. "I still can't believe that it was you."

"Huh?" Arizona knitted her brows.

"I mean, when Mark told me that he took a meeting with someone about writing, you were the last person I expected to see."

"I gathered that. I also saw that you hadn't planned on saying yes."

Callie blushed. "You noticed that?"

"Yes, I'm glad you changed your mind when you knew it was me though." Arizona's dimples made an appearance and Callie couldn't help it when something inside her chest fluttered.

"I mean, I couldn't pass up an opportunity like this." Both women heard the double meaning in her statement as brown and blue eyes held their gaze. Arizona broke it.

"So how does this work?' She turned to her computer screen.

"Well" Callie cleared her throat. "The pilot script is for the pilot episode. With it, we want to draw viewers in. You know, give them a reason to keep coming back every week. They have to get to know Mercy Hunter and exactly what it is that she does. We'll explore some of her relationship's with her friends and family just enough to get a glimpse into who she is."

Arizona nodded her head in understanding looking around the empty room. "Do we have to come in here every day?"

"No, we can work from anywhere. My place, your place." Arizona raised an eyebrow at her with a smirk. "Library or coffee shop."

Arizona's laugh that followed was adorable as she began typing on her computer. "Ok well…"

* * *

Arizona tried to hide the growling in her stomach as she watched Callie read over what she wrote last night. They had been working together for a week now and so far, things were going great. They both were creative geniuses with brilliant ideas. Mercy Hunter was a school teacher by day with a loving boyfriend, Benjamin Tyler. By night, she takes on a different persona – that of a badass assassin that allows men to fall for her only to make her kill easier. Her boyfriend has no clue. When he becomes one of her marks, things change and she has to choose between doing her job or protecting the man she loves, ultimately becoming a mark herself. It's a pretty good story and becomes even better when translated into a script. The progress so far was phenomenal.

Arizona's stomach growled again, this time much louder. Callie looked up from her computer screen and cracked a smile.

"Hungry?"

Arizona blushed shyly. "A little, I want to get this finished first though." Callie narrowed her eyes just as it growled again. She slammed her computer shut and stood up, beginning to pack it away.

"Looks like your stomach has a different idea." She held her hand out to the blonde. "Come on."

Arizona looked confused but took the hand that was extended to her. "Where are we going?" She quickly packed her own belongings as Callie was already heading towards the door.

Callie led the blonde out of the office and down the stairs to the parking lot. "To fix that sound coming from your gut, it's a little scary."

"Oh hush." She shoved Callie's shoulder. "You're taking me to dinner?"

She looked at her watch. "Well its well after six so yes, it would qualify as dinner." She shook her head and smiled. "Let's go."


	6. Truth Is

**Chapter 6 - Truth Is**

Working alongside Callie came easy. Most of the time, it didn't feel like work at all. It felt like old friends getting together and having fun. They had tons of things to talk about, tons of things to really catch up on. They reminisced and laughed about old times. They talked about their families and friends. They spent a lot of time together and neither woman ever complained. Usually, they would work at the office, but today since it was raining cats and dogs outside and Bailey needed a rough draft of what they'd come up with so far, they decided that they would work from Arizona's hotel room.

They sat in the living room area of a room much larger than the one she stayed in before. Derek has been trying for about a week now to get Arizona to move into something a bit more permanent, but Arizona liked the quaintness of her room. They both occupied the floor, leaning against the front of the white leather couch. The coffee table in front of them was full of computers and papers and highlighters and a few copies of her book. They had been working for the past three hours, Callie making her way to Arizona after a late breakfast with Mark. But for the past twenty minutes, they had fell into another one of their bouts of reminiscing, this time the topic of conversation being a Halloween party they attended.

"He was the missing person on a milk carton." Callie grabbed her stomach as her muscles began to ache from all the laughter. "The head piece was a milk carton with his head stuck through."

Arizona wiped the tears from her eyes. "That was probably the worst costume I've ever seen. Either that or the most ridiculous."

"Not me, it's like New Yorkers have no boundaries. The costumes I've come across in my day." She shook her head as her laughter died down. "Ridiculous."

"That's why I had to leave. New York was way too much for me to handle." Arizona joked.

Callie lightly chuckled. "Yeah, I wish you would've come back. You opted for rainy old Seattle. It sucks there."

Arizona snapped her head in the Latina's direction. "No, _you_ suck. And it's not always rainy there. There are some really nice days."

Callie clutched her chest in mock hurt. Arizona laughed. "You can't talk about Seattle if you've never been there." She crossed her arms over her chest and jutted her lip, challenging the Latina with a smirk on her face.

"Well maybe I need to experience Seattle. I mean the weather will _always _suck in the back of my mind." She chuckled. "But…I could learn to tolerate it." She raised both of her eyebrows.

Arizona titled her head to the side. "You definitely should." She paused a moment as both women stared into each others eyes. Something was happening between them. Arizona looked into brown eyes and felt a pull. Everything Callie was intoxicating, it always has been. She was being pulled back in by the same thing that captured her four years ago. And as much as she wanted to look away, she couldn't.

Callie looked upon the face of the women she felt so strongly for years ago. The odds of them working together and then actually doing so, it still boggled her mind. Things like this just don't happen by chance right? When Callie had her people call up Arizona months back, she was just reconnecting with a person that she was so close to years ago. She wasn't looking for anything more than a friendship and to her understanding, neither was Arizona. She had moved on, been in numerous situations with different people after her, her feelings for Arizona long since forgotten. Sure she was heartbroken when the person she loved had to move back home and as much as she hated it, she understood. Arizona was doing what she had to for her family and the selfless act of her putting her life on hold for her father made Callie love her even more. They talked about a long distance relationship, but both knew that it wouldn't work. They were young, someone else would come along. After about four months of being on the opposite side of the fifty states, they lost contact. That was the end of their story.

So why was Callie feeling like this? In this very moment she wasn't so sure things were over, blame her stupid feelings for that. As much as she tried to suppress them, as much as she tried to fight and just stay focused on their job, her heart had other plans. She wrote it off as a harmless crush on a woman that she had history with, but crushes, they die down after a while. _This_ crush, it tore at her heart every day. Every time she saw Arizona, an instant smile crept on her face. When Callie was working on her own scripts for her show, she found herself texting the blonde for any little reason throughout her work days. Most of their conversations weren't work related and a lot of them were still happened after hours. Nothing else could be said other than they just clicked.

Still, she had a girlfriend and so did Arizona. She couldn't hurt Molly like that, it wouldn't be fair. On top of that, she was sure Arizona didn't feel the same. So she only had one choice. Keep on pushing the feelings down and hopefully they would go away.

They were stirred out of their gazes by Callie's phone ringing. Arizona was the first to look away, rubbing her hand through her hair and picking up a sheet of paper, pretending to read over it. Callie reached for her phone and cleared her throat before answering. "Hello?"

"Hey baby, where are you?"

Callie looked over at Arizona as she answered. "I'm with Arizona; remember I told you we were working."

Molly sighed. "In this weather? It's terrible outside."

"That's why we're _not_ outside. We're inside." Callie heard Arizona chuckle at her smart mouth. She smiled herself.

"Well when will you be home?"

Callie looked at her watch. "A little later." She heard Molly suck her teeth. "I'll call you later okay?"

"Ugh fine. Okay, love you." Callie had already hung up the phone before Molly was done talking. She placed it on the table and rubbed her face. She looked at Arizona out of the corner of her eye and then pulled her laptop on her lap.

"Okay, so I'm getting ready to send this to Bailey." On the computer screen in front of her was a completed copy of the pilot script. They had been working on it for three weeks and to them, it was perfect. She was sure Bailey would bring them back some corrections and critiques though.

Arizona nodded her head with a giddy smile throwing the sheet of paper down on the floor. "I'm kind of excited!" She really was.

Callie laughed. "You know…me too. I wasn't expecting to have a complete version this early in the game but we work well together. You're awesome."

"And you're amazing. I guess that's the formula to success."

Callie typed away at keys on her computer. "It definitely is." Arizona looked on as she attached the script to an email addressed to Bailey. She would've sent a hard copy but that would require her going out in the rain and the way it beat against the glass window of Arizona's hotel room, it wasn't happening. She pressed one final button. "Done." She closed her laptop and set it back on the table. She stood up and stretched with her hands above her head, her bones cracking. Arizona watched as the Latina's shirt rose from the top of her low rise jeans, exposing the curve of her hip bone. Her eyes narrowed as they traced it to the dip in her back. She shook her head and looked away laughing to herself. She found herself watching Callie a lot lately. Well she found herself doing a lot more than just watching, but she wasn't ready to admit that to herself…yet.

Callie turned when she heard Arizona laugh. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh." She walked over to the full length window of the room that sat on the twelfth floor. "I got to get me one of these. This view is incredible."

Arizona stood up and made her way over to Callie. "It is." She sighed as she watched the rain fall. She _loved _the rain, being a product of the rainy state and all.

"You have a view like this?"

"Yeah." She laughed. "It's not this nice though." She paused and glanced at Arizona before looking back out the window. "You should come see it soon."

"I would love too. I'll finally get to meet Molly."

Callie narrowed her eyes at Arizona who was smiling hard and nodding her head, her dimples coming to life. "Yeah. Right, we should do dinner or something."

"Sounds like a plan." She backed away from the window and walked towards her bed. Callie watched her go, a curious look on her face.

"Where you going?"

"Bathroom." Arizona closed the bathroom door and Callie moved around the back of the couch, walking towards the vanity mirror that was just mere inches from Arizona's bed. She sat down in the chair, looking in the mirror to readjust the pieces of hair that had escaped her ponytail. She swiped at her eyebrows as her eyes caught a glimpse of a box in a mirror. Not just any box, a jewelry box. She cocked her head to the side curiously and opened it. "She probably doesn't even have it anymore."

She sifted through the box for a few seconds until the object of her attention caught her eyes. She picked it up and smiled. She held a charm bracelet, one that she had an exact match to in her box at home. It was something that she decided to get on their one year anniversary. Their bracelets coincided with one another. Arizona's charm bracelet held a lock; Callie's held the key. Both bracelets had a heart with the sentence 'I love you' in it. They both had ice cream cones because they enjoyed ice cream on their first real date. Callie brought Arizona a four-leaf clover to put on hers because Arizona was her good luck charm. Arizona brought a snowflake for Callie because she loved when it snowed in New York. They both held snowmen because Christmas, years ago, was the first time they told one another they loved each other. Lastly, Arizona's charm held a lone letter 'C' for Callie and Callie's a lone letter 'A' for Arizona.

"Is it lame that I kept it?" Callie looked through the mirror to see Arizona walking up behind her.

"No, I still have mine at home." Arizona lightly smiled and nodded her head.

"Everyone was so jealous of our bracelets."

Arizona chuckled. "I know, they just totally wished they had one."

"You ever wear it anymore?" Callie knew the answer was probably no, but she still asked.

"No." The blonde looked away shyly.

"Well, maybe you should start." Callie placed the bracelet back in the jewelry box and closed it, standing up. "It's nice jewelry." She stood directly in front of Arizona who looked back at her. "So…you going to feed me anytime soon because I'm starving."

An hour later, both women were stuffed. They both opted for something simple from room service, cheeseburgers and fries. Arizona sat on the sofa with her legs curled up under her while Callie sat next to her, her feet propped up on the coffee table.

"You prop your feet up like that at home?" Arizona motioned with her head towards Callie's feet.

Callie laid her head against the back of the couch and closed her eyes. She didn't respond but Arizona saw her cheek bones rise – she was smiling.

"I see you smiling."

Callie began to snore, loudly. Arizona slid over on the couch, closer to Callie. "You think you're funny?" She pushed Callie's feet off the table and they hit the floor with a thud before the Latina picked them up again and put them back. Callie did nothing but snore even louder than before. Arizona giggled at her silliness and poked Callie in her side. Callie's snoring ceased for a second as her body reacted to being poked. She began to snore again and Arizona began to tickle her. Callie tried to continue her snoring but couldn't help it when she sat up laughing, trying to push Arizona's hands off of her.

"Ok! Ok! Look their off!" Callie talked through her laughter. Arizona continued her attack, grabbing one of Callie's hands as she tried to stop her. "Nope, too late. Let this be a lesson." Callie pulled her hand out of Arizona's grasp, finally gaining control of the blonde's hands and pushing her back on the couch, pinning her hands at her sides. Arizona was laughing hysterically.

"I _hate_ being tickled." She had a big smile on her face.

Arizona smirked. "I know."

"I really don't think you're in the right position to be this cocky."

"That's what you think."

Callie raised her eyebrow. Arizona was so cute, _really _cute, too cute for her own good and adorable and sexy. "Ok fine." She let go of Arizona's hands and sat up. Arizona looked out the window; it was still raining making the already dark night sky even darker.

"I should probably get going. It's not raining as hard as before." Callie stood up and went to pack her bag, not seeing Arizona's pout behind her back. She didn't want Callie to leave yet. "It's still pretty bad though, you can wait here until it really dies down."

Callie smiled without turning around, but knew she should really get going. She picked up her bag. "It's ok, I'll be ok." She walked over to the door where her jacket had been discarded. She slipped it on and Arizona got up to let her out. Callie turned around to face the blonde.

"Make sure you call me when you get home okay?"

Callie smirked. "Aw… that's cute. You're worried." She opened her arms for a hug. Both women moved in, embracing the other. Instinctually, Arizona wrapped her arms tighter around the Latina's neck as Callie pulled her in closer. It felt so good – practically perfect. Callie dipped her head in Arizona's neck and breathed in her scent. Her voice was low as she spoke. "I'll call as soon as I walk in the door." Arizona shivered as Callie's lips moved against her neck. Callie ran her hand across the bottom of Arizona's back in small circles.

There was no denying that they both felt the warm feeling that engulfed their entire bodies; a feeling that ignited every nerve ending in their bodies, one that caused the hairs to stand up on their arms and those little goose bumps to appear. They had hugged before, but this was much more intimate and way more intense. They pulled away slowly, the feeling becoming a bit much. Arizona kissed Callie's cheek as she pulled back. "Ok." Arizona opened the door and Callie walked halfway through before she turned and placed her own kiss on Arizona's cheek. "See you later." Arizona smiled shyly as Callie walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

She gasped and went straight to the bed to retrieve her phone. She immediately dialed the number of her best friend, who picked up after two rings. "Arizona, hey!"

"Teddy, I think I'm in trouble."

* * *

"Ok, so I get to stay right?" Mark looked up from his phone. "Ooo…maybe Derek can come."

Callie narrowed her brows. "Uh, no. It's just the three of us: Arizona, Molly and I."

"So it'll be like some weird love triangle. Old girlfriend who you feel something for and new girlfriend who is really, really hot. I've seemed to have underestimated you yet again Torres."

Callie looked up from cutting the lettuce to the salad she was preparing. "Mark, shut up. It's not like that. Arizona wanted to meet Molly so she's coming over for a nice little dinner. And she'll get to see the house too."

"So…" He stood up and walked over to the breakfast bar, sitting across from Callie. "Whatever she wants, she gets. Will she be seeing your bedroom as well?"

Callie threw a piece of cucumber at her friend. "Shut up." Today was the day that Arizona was coming over for dinner, only three days after Callie had invited her.

"Seriously, you should let me come. If a cat fight breaks out, I'll be the one to jump in and save the day."

Callie shook her head and sucked her teeth. "Why in the hell would a cat fight break out?"

Mark looked at his friend like she was stupid. "New girlfriend finding out about old girlfriend…duh."

"It won't be a problem if she does." She threw the lettuce in a bowl, already filled with cucumbers and tomatoes.

Mark looked at her questioningly then shrugged. "Ok, if you say so." He slapped the counter with one of his left hand. "Tell you what; I'll leave my night free so that I could come to your rescue 'cause you're going to need it."

"Whatever." Callie mixed the salad together in the bowl. She placed a piece of plastic wrap on it and slid it into the fridge. She rinsed her hands off in the sink and dried them off, leaning her weight on the counter hanging her head down. She furrowed her brows, in serious thought. Looking up at Mark she said, "You really think it'll be a cat fight?"

Mark didn't bother answering. He just laughed and shook his head.

* * *

Arizona stepped out of the cab and straightened out her sweater as she looked up at the large building in front of her. She opened the crumpled piece of paper in her hand and read it aloud. "927 Wilshire Blvd." She looked for the address of the building. "Well this is definitely it." She walked towards the front door and a doorman pulled it open. "Good afternoon ma'am."

Arizona gave him a warm smile. "Good afternoon."

The lobby of the building looked like an apartment of its own. Suede chairs, marble floors, trees. It was beautiful. She walked over to the security desk and the man behind it greeted her. "Good afternoon ma'am. How may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Calliope Torres."

"Ah yes, Ms. Torres. Let me call upstairs to let her know you're here. What's your name?"

"Arizona Robbins." He nodded and picked up the phone. She shoved a strand of hair behind her head and waited. He hung up the phone and looked at her with a smile. "Ok Ms. Robbins, she's waiting. Take the elevator up to the top floor."

"Thank you." Arizona walked over to the single elevator and pressed for the button calling for it. It came within a matter of seconds. She stepped in and looked at the button pad. "Twenty, she lives on twenty?" She pressed the button and the door closed. The elevator ride up was nerve-wrecking. She was nervous and the feeling wasn't warranted. It was just dinner. Just dinner.

The elevator dinged and she stepped off, right into the apartment. Callie appeared in front of her, smiling. She instantly pulled her into a quick hug. "Hey, glad you came."

"Hey." Arizona looked around the apartment. "Wow, Calliope, this is amazing."

"Thank you, here let me take - "

"Did you just call her Calliope? She must _really_ like you." A woman with brunette hair and light brown eyes came into view. She was gorgeous and of course Arizona recognized her from the magazines and tabloids. Amalia Sanchez. She wore a pair of black leggings and a wool sweater that was a size too big, causing one side to slide off of her shoulder. Her dark hair was in a messy bun, strands falling down lacing her face.

Arizona smiled and took the women's hand once it was offered. "I'm Amalia but I really prefer you call me Molly. It's so great to meet you. I'm a _huge_ fan, like huge." She smiled goofily causing Arizona to feel like she was some sort of celebrity.

"It's nice to meet you too Molly. I've heard a lot about you."

Molly blushed and looked at her girlfriend. "Aw babe, you talk about me." She wrapped her hands around an uncomfortable looking Callie. Callie kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, babe go check on the food while I show her around. I don't want the bread to burn."

Molly let her go. "Ok." She turned to Arizona. "We'll talk more over dinner." She disappeared around the corner, both women watching her go. Callie turned back to Arizona who had already pulled off her black sweater, revealing the black low cut V-neck top she sported. Callie had to work really hard not to stare. She scanned down the rest of her body, her long legs making the pair of dark wash jeans she wore look even better with her black boots. She looked so simple but Callie thought she looked amazing. She grabbed the sweater from Arizona. "You look good."

Arizona blushed lightly. "Oh please, I look plain."

"You make anything plain look amazing." Callie gave her patented smile and Arizona shook her head.

"You always were a little sweet talker." She shook her head. "Show me around."

"Come on." She followed Callie around the house, taking in the décor of the huge condo. It was beautiful. The floors were wood grain; the living room was cream-colored with plush coaches. There was a huge flat screen TV that sat on the wall. Arizona took note of not just one but two full length windows, and she was positive that the view was much nicer than hers. The dining room sat directly off of the living room and it was beautiful. Everything in that room was black; a black table and black chairs. Even the chinaware was black. So far, this house was amazing and she's only seen two rooms.

They were about to move to another room when Molly came into sight. "Ok, everything's done."

"Ok, let me go get it." Callie was about to walk past her girlfriend but was stopped. "Don't be silly, I'll do it. Stay here." She walked back into the living room and Callie motioned for Arizona to take a seat. She sat down and Callie sat directly across from her. "You know, she didn't have to cook. We could've done takeout or something."

"Um, no." She shook her head. "She didn't cook, she _can't _cook, I did. And there was no way I was feeding you takeout after I invited you over."

Arizona smiled as Molly walked in with two plates. She placed them in front of the two women, and moved to get her own. Callie offered Arizona some wine. "Red or white?"

"White please." She poured the blonde a glass and filled hers and Molly's with red.

Arizona took in the mouth-watering aroma that filled the room. On the menu, chicken parmesan and spaghetti with a side of garlic bread and a nice plain salad, drizzled with a little bit of olive oil. Molly was the first person to speak as they began to eat. "I'd just like to say that I'm in love with everything you've written so far. You're great."

Arizona was flattered. "Why thank you. I appreciate it, I really do."

Callie smiled across the table at Arizona. "Yeah, she's truly talented."

Arizona blushed." Calliope, seriously that's enough. I'm not that big of a deal."

"But you are. You need to learn to take a compliment woman."

Molly looked on at the exchange of the two women, curious about something. "Babe, you really have no problem with her calling you Calliope? I mean you hate when I do it and even Mark knows better than to call you that."

Callie narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. "She's been calling me that since she's met me, I don't bother trying to stop her."

Arizona laughed. "Oh you've tried, it just didn't work." Callie joined in on the laughter and took a sip of her wine.

Molly bit into a piece of bread, not really caring about the obvious flirting. Callie was a flirter; she learned to live with it. It was okay because at the end of the day, Callie was hers.

Arizona moved her left hand off her thigh on to the top of the table to cut her chicken. Something jingled on her wrist.

"That's beautiful." Molly reached her hand out. "May I?"

Arizona reached over and gave her wrist to Molly who examined the bracelet. "This is cute." She picked up the 'C' charm. "Boyfriend?"

Arizona shook her head. "No, it's for someone very dear to my heart." She didn't meet Callie's eyes across the table.

"I've seen this somewhere before." Callie choked on the wine she was drinking. Molly looked at her and let go of Arizona's arm. "You ok?"

Callie dapped at her mouth with her napkin. "I'm fine babe." Arizona looked at her through her eyelashes and shook her head.

Molly turned back to Arizona. "So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Molly…" Callie warned. She waved her off.

"No, I actually have a girlfriend." Molly looked surprised. "Oh, what's her name? Does she write too?"

"Molly…" Callie warned again. This time Arizona said something. "It's ok. Her name is Julie and she's not a writer. She's a doctor – a surgeon actually."

"Really, you got yourself a doctor?"

"Yeah, she's amazing."

Callie scoffed and it didn't go unnoticed by either woman but no one said anything. Dinner went on, Arizona and Callie mindlessly flirting, which started to rub Molly the wrong way after a while, and Molly trying to get to know Arizona. Arizona really enjoyed herself, Molly was nice and Callie's company was always welcome. They shared another lingering hug before parting ways.

Callie walked into the kitchen and saw Molly putting dishes in the dishwasher. "You got this babe, I need a shower."

"Yeah. Go ahead." Callie rounded the counter and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. Molly smiled as Callie retreated towards the bathroom.

Molly made sure everything was cleaned up in the kitchen before she herself retired to their bedroom. She pulled her sweater over her head and placed it on the bed. She walked over to their shared dresser and opened the jewelry box on the top. She pulled off her earrings and placed them inside, followed by her necklace and bracelet. She laid both at the bottom of the box and closed it. She walked over to the bed to slip off her leggings when something clicked in her mind. She walked back to the dresser and opened it, looking for a bracelet. She found it and picked it up, examining it. It was identical to the one Arizona had on, except this one sported an 'A' charm.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." She slammed the jewelry box shut, the charm bracelet still in her hand. She sat on the edge of the bed and began shaking her leg. She was angry, really angry. This…it explained so much. The blatant, over-the-top flirting, the whole _Calliope _thing, the love remarks directed towards her, her wearing the bracelet in the first place; they obviously knew each other _way _before this past month. She needed some answers.

Callie walked out the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her hands working a smaller towel through her wet hair, blocking her vision. She gave her hair one last swipe and threw the towel in a chair, noticing Molly sitting on her bed. She walked to the dresser and pulled open a drawer, grabbing a pair of underwear.

"You told me the 'A' stood for Aria."

Callie pulled on her panties, confused. "What?"

"This bracelet." She held it up for Callie to see. "You told me it stood for Aria, your sister."

"What, you don't believe me?" Callie placed her hands on her lips.

"No, because it doesn't, it stands for Arizona and the 'C' on hers stands for _Calliope._" There was sarcasm in her voice when she said her girlfriend's full name.

Callie sighed and dropped her hands. "Why do you have that?"

"I knew it looked familiar earlier. I thought I saw it on one of my friends. But nope…my _girlfriend_ is why it looked so familiar." She shook her head. "You flirted with her a lot tonight."

Callie turned around to retrieve a shirt. She slipped it over her head. "No I didn't."

"You did! I – I thought it was just you being friendly because you're like a flirting whore. You flirt with everyone and I don't judge you for that because it's who you are but tonight it was different. I know now it was because you have feelings for her."

Callie was baffled. "Had."

"Have. Why'd you lie about the bracelet?"

Callie grabbed the lotion off of her dresser and walked over to the chair and sat down. She put a little in her hand and began to lotion her left leg. "Why are we talking about this, does it matter? It was a long time ago."

Molly arched an eyebrow. "I want you to stop working with her."

"Baby, you know it doesn't work like that." Callie rubbed lotion on her other leg.

Molly softened a bit. "So if I asked you to stop and you could, you would?"

Callie looked at her girlfriend like she was crazy. "It doesn't work like that either." Molly never told Callie who she could and couldn't work with, and she wasn't about to start now. "Your acting really crazy and jealous. This right here." She motioned to the space between them. "This is jealously."

Molly scoffed. "Do you blame me? I mean come on, it's so obvious..." Molly raised her voice. "God knows what you two do when I'm not around. All the time you spend with her…"

"So now you don't trust me?" Callie reached behind her to retrieve her pajama pants, pulling them on.

"Why'd you two break up?"

Callie sighed and stood up, walking over to Molly to retrieve her charm bracelet. She walked into her walk-in closet and came out wearing a sweater and a pair of Ugg boots on. "I'll be back later." This conversation was going nowhere but downhill and before it did, she had to control and sort through all of the thoughts swimming around in her head. She grabbed her phone and walked towards the elevator. She picked up her keys from the table by the entrance and called for the elevator.

"Where are you going?"

She ignored her girlfriend as the elevator door opened. She had to go talk to the only person who would understand.

* * *

Arizona was having a hard time sleeping. She tossed and turned for hours thinking. It was officially official. She was falling for her ex. Never did she think she would be in a position like this, be one of those people, having a great person for you at home but finding yourself _feeling_ for someone else. She always thought they were just selfish and cowards and idiots. She didn't think that so much anymore.

She was startled out of her thoughts by someone knocking on her hotel room door. She looked at the clock.

"One-thirty."

She slowly eased out of bed, cautiously walking to the door trying not to make any noise, just in case she wanted whoever it was to go away. She looked through the peephole and was surprised by who it was. She immediately opened the door.

"What - what are you doing here?"

* * *

**Who did Callie go see? Mark? Arizona? Someone else? And who was at Arizona's door? Julie? Teddy? Callie? Someone else?**


	7. Confessions From The Heart

**_Who was at Arizona's door? Lets see..._**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Confessions From The Heart**

Callie shrugged her shoulders and held up the charm bracelet with her fingertips, gauging a reaction from the person at the door. She got nothing but wide eyes, something she could honestly say she was expecting. The door was pulled open further and she walked in, nervously fiddling with the jewelry in her hand.

"What are you doing here?"

Callie turned around, a bit taken back. "I'm sorry, I just didn't…I figured coming here was -"

"No, no. I'm sorry. That was rude." Fingers combed through long blonde hair. "I just wasn't…expecting you." She leaned back against her hotel room door after she closed it.

"Yeah, it is kind of late. I'll just go." She walked towards the door. "No, you don't have to leave."

Callie looked down at her feet. Coming to Arizona's wasn't her first choice. She drove around for a few hours, contemplating her next move. She thought about going to Mark's. She was sure he wouldn't mind, but seeing him wouldn't solve her problems. She knew she needed to go to the source, still she battled herself trying to think of reasons why she should just go back home to Molly. Nothing was good enough to take her there, so after much deliberation, she was getting off an elevator on the twelfth floor.

Silence filled the room as both women looked around awkwardly. This was awkward; it was late, Arizona wore a tank top and a pair of tiny shorts, and the room was still dark. Light illuminated through the window from the moon. Arizona waited for Callie to say something. After all, she was the one who showed up at her door, but she got nothing. She sighed and pushed herself off the door, walking up to Callie. She stopped two feet away from her and waited for Callie's eye's to connect with hers.

When they finally did, she softly posed the same question she'd been waiting for an answer to. "What are you doing here?" When Callie showed her the bracelet at the door, she knew it was more than likely about said bracelet. She was smart that way. Still she needed words from the Latina; she didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

Callie stared into her eyes for a long while, another internal debate raging inside her mind. If she indulged what she was thinking to the blonde, it would open a can of worms that she wouldn't be able to put a lid back on to. The information would be out and there would be no taking it back. There was no doubt that it would hurt the innocent people caught in the crossfire, but the bullets would only hit them because they're in the way, right? Maybe, but what goes around comes around and Callie was a firm believer in karma. Still, does karma apply in a situation like this? She wasn't so sure. Looking into those eyes though, she was about ninety-percent sure that what she was about to do was right.

"Why'd you wear it?" Her voice matched Arizona's and only filled the space between them.

Arizona sighed and looked away. The bracelet that hasn't been touched for years suddenly adorned her wrist when she went to go see the ex-girlfriend that gave it to her. Why not leave it in the jewelry box? Callie did say it was just a piece of jewelry. "It's just a piece I haven't worn in a while." She answered shyly and refused to meet the fiery brown eyes that bore into her.

Callie watched her for a while before moving a step closer to her, a foot only separating the two women now. "You could've worn any piece. I'm not buying it."

Arizona tried to laugh off the feeling of nervousness that came over her from their closeness. "Then why did I wear it?"

Callie chewed on her bottom lip in thought. "I'm not sure." She reached a hand out and brushed a piece of blonde hair back behind Arizona's ear. Her left hand cupped her face as she ran a thumb across Arizona's cheek. "Maybe it's because of this feeling, the one happening right now."

A lump formed in Arizona's throat and she tried to swallow it. Callie continued. "It's weird, you know. To be what you believe as happy in your life, only to have someone walk into it and turn it upside down." She licked her bottom lip. "I thought that Molly might've been it for me. She's sweet, kind, caring, she loves me – god knows she loves me. And I love her too, I do. But then – then there's you." Arizona continued to stare into Callie's eyes. "You're uh -" She let out a little laugh. " – your wonderful, everything about you. And I start to think that maybe, maybe this was supposed to happen." She moves closer to the blonde, now their chest to chest. Her voice lowers significantly. "I tried to push it away and out, but it's like permanently etched in me. They won't go away and now -" Her voice wavers, losing a bit of her nerve. "You were always the one that got away. It took me so long to get over you and just like that - " She searches blue eyes to see if she should continue. " – just like that, your back here in the flesh. And I work with you almost every day and when I'm not with you I'm calling or texting you and when I can't do that, I'm thinking about you." Her thumb traces Arizona's bottom lip, and her eyes scan over her face, her perfect face. "It was easier over the phone. With you being right here, all it took was a month. I'm sucked back in, and there's nothing I can do to help it. I can't help wanting to do this."

Arizona has been frozen; no words can escape her. Everything Callie says to her feels so good to hear because she feels the same way. She's felt the same way. She feels Callie's warm breathe on her face; she shivers at the touch of her thumb on her lips. When Callie's free hand cups her hip, she doesn't stop it. Her fingers gently stroke the skin there and she feels instantaneous goose bumps. Her breathing picks up and her lips part just a bit to let out the air she's been holding in. Callie slightly tilts her head to the side and moves in. And there it is, their lips touch. The feeling is familiar, the one where you feel every nerve ending in your body come to life. It runs through you and you shiver and shudder. Your eyes drift close and you sigh, because this – this feeling is perfect.

Lips slowly pull back before falling into each other once again, this time parting. They mold together, because they were meant to fit that way. Arms wrap around Callie, fingers stroking the nape of her neck. The hand on Arizona's hip wraps around to her back and tightens its grip. And they kiss. They kiss and every feeling they've felt is reincarnated into this one kiss. Lips move back and forth, Callie taking Arizona's bottom lip between hers and then allowing Arizona to take her bottom lip between her own. Callie continues to softly stroke Arizona's cheek. It's slow and sweet…and wrong. Arizona places her palms on Callie's chest and lightly pushes her away. She holds herself with one arm and covers her mouth with the other hand, taking a few steps back before walking over to her bed.

Callie's eyes are still closed because she knows when she opens them, Arizona won't be standing there. And she'll be forced to think about why she stopped – they both have girlfriends. She opens them and sees Arizona sitting on the edge of her bed, staring down at the floor. Callie is conflicted for a moment, should she leave or not? She chooses the latter and slowly treads over to the blonde who scoots herself further up onto the bed, lying on her side. Callie doesn't think twice of kicking off her boots and pulling off her sweater. She lies down on the bed and mirrors Arizona's position, facing her.

Arizona tucks her hands under the side of her face against the pillow. "I'm not a cheater," she mumbles.

Callie's heart breaks. "I know," she whispers back. "I know."

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know." For someone who was pretty confident before, Callie doesn't know how to feel now. She doesn't want Arizona to feel bad about what just happened. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you."

Arizona dips her eyes before meeting brown ones again. "I kissed you back." She shook her head. "I'm not a cheater." And she wasn't, she never cheated before. She's never had the urge to. But Callie, she did something to her inhibitions. And as much as she hates herself for kissing Callie when Julie's back home waiting for her, she doesn't regret it, and she hates herself even more. And it sucks because now, she has Callie in her bed, looking at her with all these emotions in her eyes and she knows she's mirroring the exact same ones. Being that close to Callie felt so right and she thinks about what they used to have.

Their relationship was the closet to perfect she's ever been. They took their time in making things official, nothing was rushed, everything just flowed. They flirted, they kissed, they had sex and then they embarked on a relationship. They fell in love. Friends used to say all the time that they were meant for each other. Arizona flew home with Callie and introduced her to her family; of course they loved her. She met Callie's father and he seemed to really take to the blonde. They talked about visiting Miami and moving in with each other right before she had to head back to Seattle. They talked about her coming back to New York when everything was okay with her father. What if she would've made it back to New York? You're not supposed to dwell on the past but what if in some alternate universe her father didn't get sick and she had stayed?

"We got into an argument. And I didn't want to stay and fight." Callie confessed sheepishly jarring Arizona out of her thoughts. "She found out about the bracelet, asked me about it and I left." She closed her eyes. "When I go back home, I don't even know if she'll be there." She opened them again.

Arizona narrowed her eyes before turning her back to Callie, a new wave of guilt passing through her. "You should go home."

Callie rolled onto her back and shook her head. Going home was probably for the best right now. Emotions were running high, things were complicated – space. They needed space. She sat up and flung her legs over the side of the bed. Without any more words, she slipped back on her boots and sweater and left.

* * *

"Okay, so you walked out on Molly to go and lock lips with Arizona? I just want to make sure I have all my facts straight here." Her best friend rubbed the hair on his chin.

Okay, so she couldn't go home. Not yet. Callie groaned in frustration. "You make it sound so…dirty."

"No, I make it sound like how it is."

"No, those weren't my intentions when I went there. I just wanted to talk, get a clearer picture on exactly what was going inside my head, inside her head, especially after she wore that bracelet. It was like she had something to tell me." She gives a nervous chuckle. "I totally picked up on it. Of course she said that she wore it just because. But she kissed me back so we know that was a lie." She pinches her eyes together.

"Well, the picture is pretty clear now huh? Was it only kissing or are you leaving things out in fear that I'll judge you. Because you don't have to worry Torres, you can tell me anything." Mark smirked.

Callie turned her head on the pillow she was lying on and looked at him. "There was no sex involved Mark. Just that…kiss."

Mark propped himself up on his elbow as he turned to face her. They were in his bed. "So now what?" Callie looked at him confused. "What's next, you going to break up with Molly?"

Callie shook her head. "You're jumping the gun a bit buddy."

"Am I? I mean, why keep her around…because you love her? Okay, you stay with her. Then what about Arizona? You guys work together, that'll be awkward."

"I just know that I still harbor feelings for her…really strong feelings." She paused. "You don't think this is a little bit crazy - you and Derek kind of being the catalyst for her and I? That's all I keep thinking about."

"Matters of the heart are crazy Callie and there's nothing you can do about it. This has been in the cards for you ever since you had me track her down. And that's okay."

"But Molly – we've started building a life together. We live together, in two different cities by the way. We've talked about marriage and kids. I can't do that to her."

"Staying with her just to avoid her feelings being hurt will do more harm than anything else." He saw the battle playing in her head on his friends face. "You don't have to decide anything right now." He laid on his back. "Just think about it." He yawned. "Now me, I'm going back to sleep. You're more than welcome to join me if you wish."

She sat up. "No, I'll just head home." She bent down to kiss his cheek. "Thanks Mark."

* * *

The apartment was dark and quiet when she got off the elevator. She stuffed her hands in the pocket of her hoodie and made her way to the bedroom, checking the rooms she passed for her girlfriend. They were empty. She opened the door to her room and there she was, sitting with her back against the headboard of their bed, staring off into space. It was almost four in the morning.

Callie watched her for a few seconds and Molly continued to stare, not acknowledging her presence. She didn't have anything to say to her, at all. To be left in the middle of an argument about feelings her girlfriend had for an ex, to have your phone calls and text ignored, to sit and cry alone by yourself; nope she had nothing to say to Callie. So she ignored her as Callie walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Amalia…"

Molly rolled her eyes at Callie's use of her first name but still didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to – I needed to clear my head. I shouldn't have left you like that though. That was wrong." Molly still didn't respond. Callie sighed in defeat as she began to stand. When Molly got mad, she _really_ got mad. This silent treatment could go on for a while.

"Did you go see her?"

Callie sat back down on the bed and looked at Molly. She kicked off her shoes and scooted back to sit against the headboard to look at her. Molly continued to stare straight ahead. "Yes." Whatever Molly wanted to know she would tell her, she deserved that much.

"And?"

"We uh – we kissed." She really hated herself right now.

She heard Molly stop breathing for a second. "So you do have feelings for her?"

Callie was surprised by how calm Molly was being. She expected her to be yelling and irate; she expected things to be hurled at her head and a lot of foul language. "Yes." She grabbed Molly's hand and squeezed it. She didn't pull away.

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm with you."

Molly sighed and finally looked at Callie. "I can't be with you when you have feelings for someone else. I can't sit and pretend that I'll be comfortable with you guys working together, because I won't be. Every day, I'll be wondering what you guys are doing; when I'm out of town, I'll be hoping and praying that it doesn't go past just work." She paused and wiped at her eyes to prevent anymore tears from falling. She didn't want to cry in front of Callie, she was trying to be a bigger person. She was doing the right thing here. "I don't want you to be with me because you feel obligated to. I want you to be with me because you love me and - "

"But I do love you," Callie protested cutting her off.

"I want to be the only person you love." Molly looked down at her hand in Callie's. "I know you love her too."

Callie didn't protest this time.

"I'm flying to New York later on today. I have a photo shoot out there in a few days. I didn't plan on flying out until this weekend but…" She shrugged her shoulders.

Callie let Molly's hand go and placed her arm over her shoulder, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry." Her voice cracks. "I love you."

Molly inhaled Callie's scent and sunk into her embrace. "I love you too."

* * *

Six days ago, Callie went to Arizona's hotel room and told her how she felt. Six days ago they kissed. Six days ago was the last time they talked. Six days ago she told Molly and five days ago, Molly flew to New York for "space". Five days ago, Callie finally admitted out loud that she loved Arizona to Mark and Mark congratulated her. Four days ago she dialed Arizona's number but hung up before it rang. Three days ago, Arizona planned on flying home to Seattle; she needed to talk to Julie. Two days ago, Molly called Callie and told her she planned on moving into her own place in the city. One day ago, Callie's show _Surgeon's Law_ had its first table read for the new season; she was about to be even busier. One day ago, she found herself really missing Arizona.

Today, Arizona pulled up in front of her apartment building. Julie offered to pick her up from the airport but Arizona was okay with catching a cab. The cab driver popped the trunk and got out of the car. Arizona opened her door and stepped out, as the cab driver handed her her suitcase. She paid the man and entered her building, stopping in front of the elevators. She called for it as her stomach began doing little flips; she was nervous. After a month, she was excited to see her girlfriend, she missed her. Still, she couldn't marvel in that excitement for too long though. On the plane she decided that after the formalities, she would sit Julie down and tell her about the kiss she shared with her ex. The sooner the better. That was her train of thought.

The elevator came and she stepped on, pressing the button for the sixth floor. The ride up seemed too short and the elevator dinged to her floor. She stepped off, making her way down the long hallway to her apartment. She stopped in front of her door, pulling her keys out of her bag. She exhaled as she slid the key into the lock, unlocking the door. She turned the knob on the door and walked into her apartment. She pulled her suitcase in behind her, closing the door. Julie came around the corner from the kitchen, a huge grin plastered on her face. She ran up to Arizona and engulfed her in a hug. Arizona hugged her back. She pulled back and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I missed you." She laced her fingers around Arizona's neck. "I didn't know how much I would miss you until you were actually gone." She kissed her again.

Arizona wrapped her arms around Julie's waist. "I missed you too, a lot." Julie leaned in for another kiss. She pulled away and looked into blue eyes.

"I made you dinner."

"You did?" Arizona let go of her girlfriend. "Why?" She eased out of her coat and took Julie's hand as she led her to the round table in their dining room area.

"Because, you need a home cooked meal."

She took a seat at the table that was already set up with a piping hot meal. "How do you know I haven't had a home cooked meal?"

Julie sat down herself. "Because I know you. You're completely capable of cooking for yourself but I know you won't. You'll opt for take-out. I bet room service knows you by heart." Arizona smiled at her girlfriend's knowledge on her. This…made her feel even guiltier.

Dinner was good. Julie broiled a salmon and served it with garlic mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables. It was delicious. They caught up during their meal, Arizona informing Julie of what went on in California and Julie catching Arizona up on everything that was going on in the hospital. Most of their phone conversations were brief, someone was always busy. She was a part of a clinical trial that was looking for a cure for cancer. Julie was a surgical oncologist, deciding to go into this specialty after her best friend died from cancer years ago. Arizona was so proud of her girlfriend; she was truly a blessing.

Julie cleared the table and had Arizona wait for her on the sofa until she was done. Arizona nervously bounced her leg up and down; she was going to tell Julie everything about Callie, and her feelings and the kiss. Julie walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"Okay, I need to talk to you about something." Julie said as she turned so she was fully facing her girlfriend.

"I need to talk to you about something too. Okay so I -"

"Hold on baby. This is _really_ important."

Arizona nodded her head and Julie continued. "Okay so when I was younger, I mapped out a life plan for myself: finish high school, graduate college, get into med school, become a surgeon and find someone that made me happy. When I found that person, I promised I wouldn't let them go. We'd get married, start a family and live happily ever after." She paused for a moment. "While you were gone and I was alone in this comfy little apartment -" Both women smiled. "- I revisited my list. I already finished high school and college and med school and now I'm a surgical resident. I realized that I'm missing that last part; finding someone who made me happy and spending the rest of my life experiencing that happiness. You Arizona, you make me happier than I've ever been. I love waking up to you and coming home to you. I love your ambition, I love your drive. I love that you can tell what I'm thinking without me even having to tell you. I love how you know me. I love you. I'm so in love with you." She took a breath and continued. "Every time you leave on a business trip or a book tour it kills me because that means I have to go an extended time without seeing those dimples that I love so much. The only thing that keeps me sane is the fact that I know you'll be back. You always come back. That's what I want for the rest of my life, you always coming back to me. So…" She reached behind a pillow on the sofa and pulled out a little black box. "Marry me." She exhaled and looked the woman sitting opposite her right in the eyes. "Arizona Robbins, will you marry me?"

Arizona eyes went wide. This she was not expecting, a marriage proposal of all things. She was about to tell Julie that she had feelings for her ex-girlfriend, the woman she would more than likely be working with for a while, a women she kissed, a woman who gave her a speech just like this one last week. She had to say no. She opened her mouth to answer and oddly enough what came out was…

"Yes."

Julie's smile lit up the room as she pulled the ring from the box and slipped it on Arizona's finger. She pulled the blonde closer to her, showering her face with kisses. "I promise to do whatever is necessary to make you the happiest person alive. After me of course." She laughed as she pulled Arizona into a tight hug.

For the second time in a week, the blonde was left speechless. Impeccable timing, that's what this was. A few weeks ago, she wouldn't have thought twice about this proposal. The answer would be yes without any hesitation. But it wasn't a few weeks ago, it was now. And now she had fallen for her ex. Now she was unsure about what she wanted, now she wasn't a hundred percent positive that she wanted to spend her life with Julie. And she felt terrible about that. Still, she forced a fake smile when Julie pulled back from the hug and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Julie beamed with enthusiasm. "See, I told you that was really important. Now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

* * *

**_There's always something. Will Arizona tell Julie? Will it change Julie wanting to marry her? What about Callie? Will they be able to work together?_**


	8. The Webs We Weave

**Chapter 8 - The Webs We Weave**

Callie played with her fingernails as she waited for everyone to file into the room. Yesterday, Mark called to inform her of the meeting that was taking place today. The people at Screen Capture Productions wanted her and Arizona to come in to discuss what was going to happen with their pilot script. This is the first time they heard anything about it and if the script was as good as she thought it was this meeting was going to be filled with nothing but good news. She was looking forward to it since last night, but not for the good news. Nope, she was excited only because she was going to see Arizona.

It had been a week since she decided to be honest with herself; an honesty that cost her a relationship and left her _very _vulnerable. She hadn't heard from the person that caused the stir in her heart…at all. Callie decided that she would give the blonde time to process everything that was happening because she knew from prior experience that she operated better that way; sometimes she needed time to sit and think. So she waited, and waited, and waited. By now, she'd had enough of waiting. She needed to hear something, anything...sooner rather than later.

The Latina wasn't afraid to admit that she was going through a slight withdrawal of the blonde. They'd spent a lot of time together in the past month, often neglecting and forgetting others. It was tough not being able to see her smile, hear her laugh or even pick up the phone and call her. She missed her...a lot, and she hated missing people because it did this to her. It made her seem like a love stricken little girl and she was a grown woman. Still, many parts of her didn't mind that the subject of her love stricken demeanor was Arizona.

Already in the room was Richard, Owen and Miranda. New to the meeting were Christina Yang, a casting director who she knew pretty well and Preston Burke, who would be heading the production team. Next to Callie sat Mark. They were just waiting on two more people: Derek and Arizona.

As if on cue, Derek walked into the room and Callie's face lit up. This was it. Derek sat down and Richard began to talk. "Okay, now that we're all here let's get started. Everyone loved the script. We want to green light this and get it into production right away, which means we need to start working on a cast and getting a production team on board."

He was cut off by Callie looking across the table at Derek, obviously confused. "Where's Arizona?"

"She flew back home last week. She'll be back before the week is out." He smiled his patented smile and turned back to Richard.

Owen chimed in. "We have a few people in mind who we want to throw into the cast. Christina will go over that with you in just a moment. Of course our writers, who know this story better that anybody else, will be very involved in casting."

Callie was no longer listening, thankful that Mark was there to listen in for her. Arizona flew back home to Seattle. That's all that kept running through her mind. She just left without saying anything. Maybe it was good though. Maybe she flew back home to talk to Julie. At least that's what she hoped she flew back home for.

* * *

Arizona toyed with the ring between her fingertips, still shocked from everything that happened last night. Julie was in the shower and this was the first time she's had time to really think...alone. Saying yes probably wasn't in her best interest but she said it; how as she supposed to take it back.

They never got around to talking about what she wanted to last night. How was she supposed to drop a bomb like that on Julie after she poured out her heart and took the hugest step towards commitment for the two of them: _Yes, I'll marry you. I just wanted to let you know something though - the woman I work with? Well we used to date and I just recently realized that I have feelings for her. We also kissed and that did nothing but solidify those strong feelings. It's okay though, because we're getting married. Yay!_

She shook her head as she stood up from her seat on the sofa, slipping the ring in the front pocket of her jeans. She walked towards the bathroom and pushed the door open.

"Hey."

Julie stuck her head out of the shower curtain. "Yeah?"

"I'm about to go meet Teddy, then swing by my parents house."

"Okay, I'll probably be at the hospital by the time you get home."

"Okay." Arizona walked over to the woman in the shower and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll see you later."

Julie smiled as she disappeared back around the shower curtain. Arizona grabbed her bag from the bedroom and walked towards the door.

She saw Teddy before Teddy saw her, through the window of their favorite diner. The bell chimed on the door as she walked in and Teddy looked up, locking eyes with her best friend. She stood as Arizona made her way over, both women falling into an easy embrace. It had been a while since they'd seen each other.

"I missed you." Teddy hugged Arizona tighter.

"God, I missed you too."

After a few more seconds, they pulled away and slid in to the booth, sitting across from each other.

"I got you an iced tea." Teddy slid the drink over to her friend.

"Thanks." She took the wrapper off the straw and slid it into the cup, taking a big gulp.

"Soooo.." Teddy gauged. "What's been going on with you _Ms. Hollywood_?"

"Ha-ha. Just working on this script which I heard would probably be put into production by the end of the week. There's this book tour in works too. Everything's been great."

"I didn't think you would ever come back; thought that L.A. lifestyle pulled you in." Teddy joked.

Arizona laughed as a waiter came over and took their orders. When he left, they resumed their conversation.

"You knew I would be coming back."

"I know, I know." Teddy took a sip of her drink. "So...was Julie excited to see you?"

Arizona's smile quickly disappeared. "Yeah, like really happy."

"Okay." Teddy noticed her friend's reaction. "You sure because you face reads different."

Arizona reached in her front pocket and pulled out her engagement ring. She put it on the table between them, staring at it. "She proposed."

Teddy's eyes went wide, a smile spreading across her lips. "Oh my god, well congratulations." She squeezed her friends hand on the table. Arizona's look didn't falter. "Shouldn't you be wearing it?" Arizona nodded her head but didn't look up at her friend or move to slip the ring on her finger. Something wasn't right.

"Arizona...look at me." Arizona continued to stare at the table. "Arizona...what's wrong?"

She finally looked up; her eyes glistened over with tears that weren't prepared to fall. "Do you think it's possible to love two people at the same time?"

Teddy lowered her head and pinched her eyes with her thumb and index finger. She lifted her head again and looked the blonde directly in the eyes. "Julie and Callie?"

Arizona nodded her head shyly. She looked around the diner, as if checking to see if anyone else was listening in on their conversation. "We kissed," she spoke softly, shame coating the words that just fell from her lips.

"You kissed Callie," she stated as green eyes bore into blue ones. She knew it was only a matter of time before one of them acted on their obvious feelings. Arizona called her at least once a week to talk about her.

"She came over to my hotel room one night, and started telling me how she felt about me and I loved hearing it Teddy. It was so sweet and nice. Then she kissed me and I kissed her back. In that moment, everything felt so right. It felt like that was where I was supposed to be." She shook her head. "Then I thought about Julie and pushed her away. And she mentioned her girlfriend and I told her to leave. I feel so guilty." Teddy just listened, not wanting to interrupt her friend.

"So I thought about it for a few days and decided that I needed to tell Julie. But not over the phone…face to face. I get here and she proposes and I say yes before I can tell her. And she's happy now Teddy. How am I supposed to break her heart?"

"You want to be with Callie?"

"I don't know what I want." She stopped talking as the waiter sat their plates down in front of them. He walked away and she pushed her plate away from her, suddenly having no appetite. "Is it possible?"

Teddy drank some more of her tea. "Loving two people at the same time? Yes. You love Callie?"

Arizona shrugged her shoulders, looking like a child in trouble.

"You love Callie." She stated this time instead of asking. "And you love Julie. I think you know if it's possible."

"What am I going to do?" Arizona palmed her face with both her hands and leaned her elbows on the table. "I've been back here and I love being with Julie but a part of me can't wait to get back to her…to L.A."

"I can only give you my opinion. You have to ultimately decide what you want to do." Arizona groaned into her hands. "I think you need to be completely honest with both women. If you plan on being with Julie for the long haul, it might be a good time to start practicing a little bit of honesty. You're going back to L.A. You're going to see Callie and have to explain why you suddenly have a ring on your finger." She exhaled. "As far as you thinking you don't know what you want to do, _I_ think you know _exactly_ what you _want_ to do, you're just scared – for whatever reason. Loving two people at the same time is completely possible. Being in love with two people at the same time – not so much. I think you know that though." Teddy shrugged her shoulders as she took a few fries into her mouth.

Arizona jerked her head up at her friend, but didn't argue with her, instead opting to start eating her food.

After lunch with Teddy, she made her way over to her parent's house. Tim was going to come over and they would have family time. They were delighted to see her, their daily conversations having to be cut down to just two a week. They talked, ate dinner, had dessert and talked some more. Eventually, her parents retired to their room, leaving her and her brother to their own devices.

Tim was laid out on the sofa in the living room and Arizona was sprawled out on the floor, head propped on a bunch of pillows, feet propped up on the end of that same sofa.

"Love sucks for all parties involved."

"It does, but when you find that person you love, it makes all the searching, and waiting, and heartache and tears completely worth it." He throws a grape at her and she catches it in her mouth. Arizona smiled at her brother's words. "You're so young and wise," she replied sarcastically.

"Well you know what they say…" Arizona waited for him to continue but got nothing. "What do they say?" She took a few grapes from the stem in her hand into her mouth.

He started laughing. "I don't know. I figured you'd know and finish it."

Arizona shook her head at him as she laughed herself. They were watching a movie, when the conversation of women came up. She filled him in on her dilemma.

The laughter died down as the air around them filled with seriousness. "How does it feel with her?"

"With who?"

"Callie."

Arizona sighed. "Like we're in our early twenties all over again. Everything's perfect."

"Okay so Callie's - "

"No." She cut him off, knowing what he was going to say next. "It's not that simple."

Tim studied his sister before standing up. "Ok, well then – I'm going to crash here. You staying?"

Arizona sat up. "No, I'm going to head home." She stood and walked towards her brother pulling him into a hug. "I'll see you again before I head back to L.A. okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it big sis. Things will work out."

Arizona was on a plane headed back two days later. Derek informed her of a couple of things. As soon as she got off the plane, she would have two hours before she had to be at the production meeting. He also told her that she would have to look into getting an apartment out there. He told her that there would be a book tour for her latest book and they were working on the dates now.

* * *

Friday afternoon, Callie walked through the lobby of building she had just walked out of an hour earlier. She had a production meeting with the people on her show. She went to grab a really quick lunch and now she was back for the meeting for the new show. She pressed the button to call for the elevator and the doors opened to an empty car. She stepped in and pressed the floor she was heading to. The doors began to close when they suddenly moved to open again.

Arizona walked into the elevator and was startled by Callie's presence.

"Hey." The blonde spoke first.

"Hey." Callie knew Arizona would be at the meeting and she was still very mad about not hearing from her. Well, at least she felt mad before she actually saw her. Now, she felt little butterflies filling her chest, the feeling spreading down to her stomach.

Arizona stared at her for a few extra seconds, before moving to stand next to her as the doors closed. Awkward silence filled the elevator car and it seemed like the elevator itself was moving really slow.

"So you went to Seattle?"

"Umm, yeah, went to go visit my parents and my brother and my best friend."

"And your girlfriend?" Callie didn't mean to be so blunt; it just happened.

Arizona turned her head to look at her. "Yeah." There was a pregnant pause as the elevator dinged to their floor. Callie stepped off first and they walked in silence to the conference room. Preston Burke was already seated, as was Bailey, and Christina. There were a number of people in the room, all of them playing a huge role in the production of this series.

Arizona caught herself staring at Callie on more than one occasion during the meeting. And Callie tried to pretend that she didn't see her looking, but she did and she was a little happier for it. Arizona really needed to talk to her. She looked down at the ring on her finger, her hand resting on her lap. She could've not worn it at all and Julie would never know but she didn't want to do that, she was engaged now. She wasn't hiding it; she just hoped Callie didn't see it before she got the chance to talk to her about it.

The meeting inched by slowly, everybody taking in what everyone else had to say. Arizona was asked a lot of questions and on two occasions, she had to ask to have it repeated, her mind focused on someone else in the room.

Two hours later - the meeting was finally over and Callie was tired. She had the whole weekend to rest up because Monday marked the start of the first day of shooting for the second season of _Surgeon's Law. _She thought it would be a good idea for Arizona to come down to the set to give her a good idea of what she had coming. She stuffed the papers in front of her into her bag and stood up, immediately looking for Arizona who was talking to Burke. They were the only three still in the room.

Her eyes caught the glare of something of Arizona's finger as she scratched the back of her neck. She narrowed her eyes, hoping to get a better look at it. It was definitely new; Arizona wasn't the type of person to wear flashy things on her hands, with the exception of the glitter nail polish she used to wear back in college. It was on her left hand – on her ring finger. Callie wiped at her eyes because there could be no possible way. She didn't need to jump to conclusions so she waited until Arizona was done talking to Burke.

"Okay then, so I'll see you next week." Burke smiled at Arizona then looked at Callie as he walked towards the door. "I'll see you as well."

Callie smiled at him. "Bye."

Arizona made her way over to her. "So I was thinking that we could - "

"What's that?" Callie looked down at Arizona's left hand. She brought her hand up to eye level and looked at Callie, sorrow in her eyes but she didn't say anything. That was all Callie needed. She looked on in that moment with so many different emotions in her eyes; hurt, anger, sadness. Most of all, she felt stupid. She picked up her bag and walked out the room as tears slowly began riddling her eyes.

* * *

**Arizona seriously needs to get a grip huh? And poor Callie, she seems to always be the one left heartbroken.**

**It's a little short, but the next chapter is guaranteed to be a really big one and yes that holds a double meaning.  
**


End file.
